


Photosynthesizing the start of something new

by filipino_cappuccino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sex Pollen, Smut, kind of crack, more crack than i was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filipino_cappuccino/pseuds/filipino_cappuccino
Summary: ‘Civilians? Check. Extra clothing? Check. Odd plant? Check. Swo- Wait, odd plant?’“Korg, what is this?” Thor asks, pointing at the list. He knows from his experience traveling the planets with his father, he never once accepted a plant. His mother and father always told them to never accept any kind of plant, harmless or not. It could prove to be detrimental to the Asgardian environment and people. It’s what one would call an “invasive species”.ORThor and Loki find themselves confronting their feelings due to a sex-pollen invasive species plant that boarded the ship Post-Ragnarok.





	Photosynthesizing the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/gifts).



> For limerental for Thorki Events on Tumblr!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! I wanted this to be a more serious piece but the muses would just not let me go. I also believe it was influenced by my fondness of the banter in Ragnarok. So, it turned out a little funnier (crackier?) than I expected. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Happy Valentine's Day!

According to Wikipedia, the definition of an invasive species is“a plant, fungus, or animal species that is not native to a specific location (an introduced species), and that has a tendency to spread to a degree believed to cause damage to the environment, human economy or human health.” It goes on to explain in depth the effects of it like ecological, geomorphological, economic, costs, and other effects. However, there is little information on the effects of it on human health, specifically on the psychological, emotional, and mental effects.

Some studies that have been found, hidden by the government to prevent mass panic and hysteria, that people experience changes in their behavior, mood, and personality. Some have experienced a 180 in their personalities, causing rifts between established relationships and friendships. Some have even experienced dramatic shifts in their mood ranging from a few short minutes to a couple months. However, the most surprising result found within these studies is the emotional changes, especially ones felt towards someone else. Little is known about this result since it’s only been found in one study.

The only problem is that the study doesn’t involve humans or plants from Earth specifically. It involves an interesting, invasive plant and a few well-known Asgardians…

\---------------

Thor looks at himself in the mirror, taking in his new appearance. From his new armor, his bandaged arm, and his missing eye, he wonders if the man reflected in the mirror was himself.

He thinks about the future of Asgard, what he’s going to do with his people. This is what he’s always wanted, a chance to be the King of Asgard but he feels unsure. His father and mother did prepare him for this moment but he never imagined he would become the king like this. Not in this way.

He does have Valkyrie, Heimdall and his people to help along the way as they try to start a new chapter for Asgard. However, he does wish Loki was there beside him. After Thor sent him off to bring Surtur back to life and all of Asgard was demolished, he has not seen him.

He just wishes Loki could be there to help him. Maybe even just tease him about how he was a better king than Thor ever will be. He just wants to be able to talk to his brother one last time.

Maybe even finally confess his unresolved feelings and emotions towards the mischievous god...

“It suits you,” a familiar voice says. Thor looks to the right side of the mirror, surprised. He turns around to face, surprisingly there and alive, Loki.

‘There,’ Thor thinks sadly. ‘It’s probably just an illusion again.’

“Perhaps you’re not so bad after all, brother,” Thor says, smiling. He wants to say more, tell Loki how he really feels but he doesn’t, in fear that he might scare him off and the illusion might disappear forever.

Loki reflects the smile, chuckling. “Maybe not,” he teases. Loki looks over Thor fondly. He can’t help but adore Thor as he stands there with his missing eye and his small smile. His once brazen and arrogant brother is replaced with someone more mature, and humble. Someone he’s always loved and admired, even when they did fight.

Loki’s always denied the weird blooming in his chest whenever he’s around Thor. The way he feels safe and comfortable around him. A different kind of safety from his parents, or from the Warriors Three. He always attributed it to his admiration and fondness for his brother, who’s always been helpful and kind, despite his past attitudes.

But as Loki keeps looking over Thor, he can’t help but let the blooming spread throughout his chest, feeling the sensation throughout his body.

“Thank you, Loki,” Thor says, picking up the soap dish from the dresser. “And if you were here, I might even give you a hug.”

Thor throws the soap dish, already dreading having to pick it up from the floor. Though he wishes that it hits Loki, he tries not to get his hopes up that he might be there. He knows that Loki might just be projecting himself so he can see Thor one last time and they can finally go there separate ways. But time and time again, a small sliver of hope wretches his way into his heart, hoping, just hoping, Loki is finally there.

His eyes widen when Loki raises his arm and catches the soap dish with ease.

Loki’s heart stings a little that Thor would throw something to check if he was truly there but he isn’t surprised. He’s just more disappointed in himself for making that Thor’s first reaction.

“Do we have to hug now?” Loki asks as Thor smile grows wider. His shoulder slump, the tense atmosphere dissipating quickly and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He saunters towards Loki, arms crossed.

“A hug? When did you crave physical touch? Are you sure you’re my brother?” Thor asks, leaning forward and squinting at Loki.

He missed this. He missed the teasing and the banter. When they were able to speak comfortably to each other again, Thor was relieved. He didn’t feel like they were fighting for the throne or for father’s love anymore. He felt at home.

“You make it seem like we’ve never hugged,” Loki rolls his eyes, but his lips quirked up in a smirk.

Thor stands back up, cocking his head. “Um, do you remember when you turned yourself into a snake and then st-”

“It was ONE tim-”

“ONE time is enough for someone to not want to hug you.”

“Again, ONE time!”

“You tried to stab m-”

“BUT ARE YOU DEAD?”

“No, but I almost have been. Multiple times because of yo-”

“Yes, yes I have made many decisions that almost cost your life. You don’t have to remind me.”

“Wait, so you were aware of me almost dyi-”

Loki throws the soap dish at Thor, who catches it before it hits his chest, “Maybe I should have gone back to Sakaar.” He turns to walk out, slightly embarrassed by Thor’s comments. He was always aware of Thor’s life. He never meant to always have Thor always involved in all his situations. Thor just always happened to be there when Loki went through with one of his plans.

Thor grabs Loki’s arm, laughing at his brother’s flustered state. It’s hard to get Loki bothered but for some reason whenever they’re together, Thor catches Loki’s facade drop at least once. He’s always been hopeful with those reactions but Loki always seems to catch himself in time and reverts back to his normal mischievous, poised state.

“When did the roles switch and I became the teasing brother?” Thor says as Loki turns back to him, eyes squinting. “You know I’m glad you’re here and not at Sakaar.”

Loki’s face goes blank. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it back up. Loki can feel his face heat up due to the close proximity and Thor’s words.

“All of Asgard may be on this ship,” Thor continues, eyes locked onto Loki’s. “But you make it feel like home.”

Loki’s face heats up like the force of a thousand suns. ‘Dammit, when did he get so good with his words?’ Loki thinks, staring blankly at Thor. He feels like he should respond so he responds with the first thing that pops up into his head.

He reaches forward and wraps his arms around Thor, burying his head into his chest. They both stand like marble statues, stunned by the turn of events.

After a few beats, Thor cautiously wraps his arms around Loki, who tenses at the feeling. A few moments pass before they both relax into each other’s arms. They just stand there, content with their little moment.

“Thor, I’ve been meaning to-” Loki starts but is cut off by a large, booming voice.

“My King, we should start counting the peo- Oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something?” Heimdall appears in the doorway, slightly smirking at the two as they separate fast like lightning hit them both. He does not need to have the power of reading minds to know what’s always been brewing between the two. He isn’t kidding when he says he can see all.

“Just having a brotherly moment,” Loki says, hands behind his back as Thor shakes his head to agree.

Heimdall wants to say something but he realizes that they are still both unaware of each other’s feelings. So, he just keeps his mouth quiet. ‘If the universe and gods want it, it will happen,” he thinks to himself.

“You were asking a question before you walked in,” Thor states.

“Ah, yes. I know you wanted to have a headcount of the people aboard the ship and of other materials that might have been brought on. So, I wanted to see if you wanted to get started right away,” Heimdall says.

Thor nods. “Let’s do now before we make it to Earth.” Heimdall gives a firm nod before turning around and exiting the room.

Thor turns back to Loki, desperately wanting to know what Loki was about to say but Loki reads his mind.

“Let’s talk later,” Loki says. “You can’t slack off already as the new king of Asgard.” He smirks at his brother while Thor grins.

“I know. If I do, they’ll remember we’re related.”

“HEY!”

\--------

“Alright, that’s the last of the swords,” Korg states, scribbling intently on the piece of paper in his hand.

Thor, Loki, Valkyrie, Heimdall, and Hulk all sigh, thanking the universe. It had taken them a couple of hours since there was miscommunication between Korg and Hulk about who was supposed to charge of writing down the information which resulted in a distraught Korg, an angry Hulk, a few items thrown, and a small intervention between everyone.

“I’m glad you wrote down all of that this time. I don’t know if I can look at another utensil for a while,” Valkyrie sighs, leaning against the wall.

“Good job, everyone. Thank you again for all of the help even if it took longer than expected,” Thor says, smiling proudly at the group around him. He was just happy everyone decided to pitch in. It could have taken him triple the time if he just had to do it all by himself.

“Here, you go Lord of Thunder. Before I mistakenly throw this away,” Korg hands the piece of paper delicately to Thor, making sure he doesn’t crumble or tear it.

Thor nods with a small “thank you”. He reads over the list, making sure they included everyone and everything.

‘Civilians? Check. Extra clothing? Check. Odd plant? Check. Swo- Wait, odd plant?’

“Korg, what is this?” Thor asks, pointing at the list. He knows from his experience traveling the planets with his father, he never once accepted a plant. His mother and father always told them to never accept any kind of plant, harmless or not. It could prove to be detrimental to the Asgardian environment and people. It’s what one would call an “invasive species”.

“Oh, I saw a small boy with a plant. I asked him about it but he seemed embarrassed and ran away, tucking it into his shirt,” Korg states. “I still wrote it down because you said to record anything I saw.”

The rest of the group perks up at the sound of the word “plant”. It was not just a rule for the royal family but for all of Asgard. They’re all just wondering how they let that slip from them so easily.

“Do you know where he is? Or where he ran off to?” Thor asks, his nerves rattling against his skin. They could not afford any mistakes, especially with the recent events. He needed to find that plant.

“I think he ran off into one of the rooms on the right wing.”

Thor nods, looking at his team. “We need to find that plant, fast.”

After searching through all the rooms, they find the little boy tucked away in a small corner as he stares off into space through the floor-to-ceiling windows. He hears footsteps and looks up. Realizing what is happening, the little boy tries to get up. In his haste, he trips over his feet and loses grip on the plant.

Valkyrie catches the little boy while Heimdall grabs the plant before it shatters against the ground.

A sigh of relief passes through the Asgardians but then they all stare intensely at the kid, whose face is turned toward the ground, knowing he was in big trouble.

“What’s your name, little buddy?” Korg asks, totally oblivious to the situation. However, the rest of the team appreciate him since it does seem to diffuse the atmosphere when the kid visibly relaxes.

“Liarn,” The little boy whispers, scratching the tiled ground with the toe of his shoe.

Korg squats down to the level of the little boy. “Liarn? That’s a cool name. I’m Korg. What are you doing with that plant?”

Liarn opens his mouth but then closes it. It goes on for a few moments before the boy speaks. “I just wanted something to remind me of home.”

The Asgardians glance at each other, smiling weakly.

Thor walks over to Liarn and squats right beside Korg. He places his hand underneath the little boy’s chin and lifts his eyes to stare at his face. He understands what the kid is going through. When he had been banished from Asgard, the only thing to remind him of his home was Mjolnir. He never had the chance to grab anything since it was all so sudden.

Thor, still smiling weakly, grabs the little boy’s hand. “I understand. We all miss home and we still want a piece of Asgard with us. Something materialistic, something physical we can feel and touch. But don’t forget, there is your family, your people, and everyone around you who are all from home. And you are Asgard, too. It’s not the place. It’s a people.”

Liarn sniffs as he pulls away from Thor’s grip and wraps his arms around Thor’s shoulders. Thor returns the gesture, patting the little boy on the back.

“You’ll be okay?” Thor asks as Liarn pulls away. He nods, wiping his eyes.

“You can have the plant,” Liarn steps away from Thor. Thor nods in return, smiling wide.

“Thank you, Liarn. Val, can you take him back to his family?” Thor asks, standing upright.

Valkyrie nods, taking the boy’s hand. As they start to walk away, Liarn tugs on Thor’s arm.

“You won’t tell my family right?” He asks, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

“Your secret is safe with us,” Loki winks at Liarn, who smiles shyly before disappearing down the hall with Valkyrie.

\---------------

Thor and Loki round up all the botanists, old and new, into an empty room to figure out the identity of the plant.

From first observations, they have deduced that the plant is something more likely found on the outskirts of Asgard closer to the woods and countryside. So far, the plant seems harmless but they need to run some tests to make sure of that statement.

With some engineers and other help, they build a makeshift laboratory and equipment to test the plant within a few days.

Days pass and they are still figuring out the properties of the plant.

“The tests have been proving to be negative so far. No signs of any poison or harmful substances,” Varr, one of the botanists working on the experiments, comments.

Thor nods, only slightly relaxed. He knows there needs to be definite proof that the plant is harmless. However, any positive news at this time is good as any.

Valkyrie saunters in with her hair messy, her clothes crumpled up, and her armor skewed. If she didn’t reek sex, Thor thought it was just a regular Wednesday night. “Sorry, I’m late. I was busy.”

Thor raises his eyebrows at Val. “Busy? With?” He already knew the answer, but he was hoping she would say something else.

Val turns to Thor, smirking. “I think we both know what.”

Thor rolls his eyes as Val throws her head back, laughing at the sky. Val had been cooped up watching over the plant experiments so Thor wasn’t surprised that she had to find comfort between the sheets with someone. She had offered to watch since she said it would be “interesting” but he thinks it’s to be away from Loki.

“My sex drive has just been at all-time high,” Val says as she watches the botanists and other scientists scurry around the laboratory. “I’m blaming the plant and all of this-” she says as points at the frantic movements of the people around her.

Thor chuckles, “I or someone else can always step in.”

Val waves it off. “I’ll be fine. It’s probably just something in the air or whatever I’ve been drinking. I’ve totally forgotten how strong Asgardian liquor can be…”

———————-

More days pass and it seems the results have been positive. However, the only negative thing is Loki.

Thor’s been noticing that Loki has been off. Not off as in like having a bad day, or he’s in a grumpy, “I wanna rule the world” kind of mood. It’s like his whole game is off. Almost like he’s not himself at all.

Loki’s been avoiding everyone, especially Thor. 

When Thor walks into the room, Loki finds a way to ignore Thor or leave the room. When Loki walks into a room with Thor in it, Loki finds a way to step out of the room or avoid it all together.

Besides ignoring everyone, Loki’s been looking a little paler than usual and has been a lot sweater lately. His excuses are either he’s just getting “space-sick” or “I’ve been working out more than usual”. Loki’s always been exceptional at excuses, something he’s perfected at this point. However, anyone can see that his words did not hold the same grace or meaning.

Most people would just brush it off except Thor. Thor had let it slide for the first few days but he’s getting fed up with Loki’s antics.

“What’s going on?” Thor confronts Loki, locking the door behind him. They’re in the same room they were in when Loki first appeared on the ship and they shared their moment together. Thor blushes at the thought but then see’s Loki’s figure and remembers why he’s there in the first place.

Loki’s eyes widen, turning away from the dresser mirror. “What do you mean?”

“Enough with the games, Loki. You know what I mean,” Thor booms, stepping closer to him as Loki backs away. Thor was at the end of his rope. He was about to lose it on his brother.

They keep this up until Loki’s back hits the dresser. Loki grips the dresser, his knuckles turning white.

“I don’t know,” Loki admits, his eyes fixing onto the floor instead of Thor’s face.

“What do you mean?” Thor asks confused. “Loki, you’ve been avoiding everyone. You look pale and sick. You’ve been sweating like crazy. What is going on?”

“I’m being honest. I have no idea, but you need to stay away from me.”

“What? Why?” Thor asks, stepping even closer to his brother.

“Thor, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Loki, why? What’s wr-”

Loki’s lips close over Thor’s, surprising the both of them. They break away, breathless.

“That’s what happens.”

They stare at each other, contemplating on what to do.

"Fuck it."

Loki closes his eyes and captures Thor's lips with his. Loki wraps his arms around Thor's neck, pulling him in closer.

Thor goes rigid at first, making sure he wasn't dreaming. When Loki tugs on the short strands around the nape of his neck, he responds, placing his hands on Loki’s hips.

Loki’s lips feel softer than Thor imagined like two of his favorite pillows. They felt nicer compared to his which were slightly chapped and dry. He had been stressing too much about the plant, his people, and Loki to be worrying about his appearance right now, even though he is the king who needs to keep up a stellar image.

Thor closes the rest of the distance between him and Loki, pressing him against the dresser. A light groan escapes Loki’s lips, enticing Thor.

Thor breaks away, already missing the feeling of Loki’s lips on his. “Loki, are you sure about this?”

Loki looks at Thor through dazed eyes that still pierce through Thor. “I’ve never been more sure about anything. Just keep kissing me, you doof.”

Loki closes the distance once more as Thor slightly chuckles in their kiss. Even in a lust-driven state, Loki was more honest than he ever was. A lot more straightforward and blunt Thor noted.

Thor breaks away him, kissing the corner of his mouth, across his cheek, to his jaw before settling on the smooth expanse of his neck. He lightly nips and sucks across Loki’s neck, eliciting various sounds from him. Loki tilts his head to the side, allowing Thor easier access.

While Thor wants to take it slow, Loki was starting to get fed up with the pace. He tugs Thor’s hair again, wanting him to move along.

“Use your words,” Thor mumbles against his skin, licking a bright red spot. Loki whines, pressing his already stiff dick against Thor. Thor falters in his ministrations and a small moan escapes his lips.

Loki smirks in his small victory, grinding against Thor once again. But his movements are stopped as Thor keeps him in his place. Loki just whines, wondering why Thor stopped suddenly.

“Why did you stop?” Loki asks, pouting at the man in front of him. “Thor…..c’mon….”

Thor chuckles, lifting his head up to see his expression. “I want to take it nice and slow. I’ve been wanting to do this for so, so long. I want to do this right.” Thor pushes back a dark lock behind Loki’s ear.

Loki’s breathe hitches in his throat. He cannot believe the words coming out of Thor’s mouth. So, all those kind words, lingering touches, and meaningful glances all did mean something. He was so relieved to realize that his feelings were not one-sided. He smiles wide but then his brain goes into overdrive. Loki’s lust-driven mind was running at a hundred miles per hour and all he could think about was feeling Thor inside of him.

“Thor, I appreciate the sentiment and I am ecstatic that my feelings are reciprocated but can you put your dick any faster into me?” Loki asks bluntly, making Thor laugh and rest his forehead against his.

“I do certainly like this more blunt side to you Loki,” Thor states, earning a playful smack from Loki. “I hope I see more of this.”

Loki snakes his hand down, gripping Thor’s dick through his pants, making his breath hitch. “Is this blunt enough or,” Loki removes his hand and slips it through Thor’s pants, wrapping his hand around his cock. “Would you prefer this?”

“Fuck,” Thor breathes out, leaning more against Loki’s forehead. Loki teases, slightly moving his hand up and down his dick, causing Thor to rock against his hand.

Getting tired of the material separating them, Loki removes his hand again to move down Thor’s pants and his dick springs up to hit against his clothed stomach. He grabs it again, slowing going up to his head and rubbing his thumb over it, spreading some of the pre-cum.

“Faster,” Thor moans out, moving his hands to grip on the dresser on either side of Loki. His hand picks up speed as he moves his head to properly kiss Thor and muffle some of the sounds. Thor starts to rock faster against his hand. Their kiss becomes sloppier with their teeth clashing against each other.

Thor’s frantic rocking movements and stuttered breathing matches Loki’s sloppier hand movements.

“I’m close-e,” Thor stutters, closing his eyes. His eyes fly back open when Loki stops. Thor’s eyes train on Loki’s face with the corner of his mouth quirked up.

“What the-”

“You are not finishing without you inside of me,” Loki states, removing his clothing. Thor chuckles while quickly helping Loki remove the rest of their clothing. After Loki kicks his pants off to the side, he turns around and places both hands on the dresser.

“Do you need any prep?” Thor asks, making Loki turned a shade of firetruck red.

“No, I’m good…”

“So, you’ve preparing for m-”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me already,” Loki demands, throwing an irritated glance over his shoulder.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Thor…”

“Though that’s a magical word when coming from your lips, that’s not the magic word…”

“You’re unbeliev-ah…” Loki starts but Thor slowly wraps his fingers around the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum to help with the movement of his hand. Thor places lips to the shell of Loki’s ear.

“Try again…”

Thor watches Loki swallow his pride and close his eyes before saying, “...Please…”

Thor smirks, as he uses his free hand to help line up. He teases Loki, rubbing up and down his hole. Loki moans, his head falling forward.

“Relax,” Thor says before slowly pushing his cock into Loki. Loki tries to relax as much as possible, breathing in and out slowly. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Loki nods take a huge breath. “I’m good.”

Thor slowly pulls back out before going back in. He continues to go at a slow pace, making sure Loki was okay.

“Faster,” Loki croaks, his knuckles turning to white against the wooden dresser.

Thor picks up the pace, grabbing onto Loki’s shoulder for support. The sounds of their heavy breathing and moans mix in with the sounds of skin slapping against each other and the crack of the dresser as it’s moved back and forth.

“Thor, faster-r, ha-arder,” Loki stutters as Thor plunges himself inside of Loki at a faster and harder speed. The dresser starts to move significantly, making the attached mirror rock at an alarming pace.

“Fuck, this is amazing,” Thor breathes, snaking his hand up to now grip the black locks. He tugs at them, earning a louder groan from Loki each time.

“Thor, I’m close,” Loki moans, eyes meeting his in the mirror. Thor moves his free hand to grip at Loki’s cock and starts pumping it.

Loki’s eyes shut tight and his head wants to fall forward, but Thor’s strong grip on it makes him stay upright.

“No, keep your eyes open and look at me,” Thor demands, tugging Loki’s hair. Loki forces his eyes open, as they both stare intensely at each other with Loki’s opened mouth and Thor’s knitted brows.

“Please, Thor. Please let me come,” Loki pleads, rocking his hips to the timing of Thor’s thrust.

“Come for me,” Thor says and that’s all it takes. Thor’s name comes out in a loud groan from Loki as he comes all over Thor’s hand and some of the handles on the dresser.

Thor places both hands on Loki’s hips trying to catch is high. With a few sporadic thrusts, Thor swears loudly and comes inside Loki. He slows down his pace and pumping to both ride out their highs. 

When both their dicks feel limp, Thor releases Loki’s cock and he pulls out. The cum starts to drip from Loki. So, Thor opens a drawer and grabs two towels to help clean Loki and himself up.

“Thank you,” Loki murmurs, cleaning up his mess with his face heating up more than his body at the moment.

“So, I guess we should talk,” Loki states once they get their clothes back on. Thor nods, patting beside him on the bed.

Loki walks over and hesitantly sits on the bed.

“First,” Thor starts. “There was a bed here the whole time which would have made it more comfortable.”

Loki chuckles, his shoulders slumping. He was feeling tense and Thor could sense that so he just had to diffuse the atmosphere so they could speak freely and properly.

“Well, when you’re driven by this lust-driven crazy madness, you’re not thinking about comfortability,” Loki counters, making Thor chuckle.

“Second, why did you do?” Thor asks, his face getting serious.

Loki shrugs. “I honestly have no idea. It was like something overtook me. A sort of virus or parasite. It’s probably just something in the...air. Oh, shit.”

“How could I have not thought of that?” Loki thinks.

Thor’s eyes widen, leaning forward. “What?”

“You know how everyone’s sex drives, including mine and Val’s spiked significantly.” Thor nods, still not catching on. “It’s probably due to the plant. It’s probably a sex-pollen plant.”

Thor’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are you kidding? I’ve only heard myths about those when we were little children.”

“Exactly. We were told as children because it does not affect our hormones as much since we don’t produce as much during that period in our lives. But, once we’re older, we’re free game,” Loki explains.

“Oh, but I was around the plant and I didn’t have those feelings or drives?” Thor asks, confused once again.

Loki thinks about it when a light bulb goes off. “I think it’s through physical contact with the plant. If I recall correctly, everyone who’s experienced the same symptoms also touched the plant.”

Thor’s mouth forms into an “O” as he understands. “Wait, when did you touch the plant?”

Loki smirks, looking away from Thor. “I couldn’t sleep one night and I got curious about the plant so I sneaked into the laboratory trying to use magic to figure it out myself.”

Thor chuckles, shaking his head. “And that’s how we always end up in situations like these…”

Their laughter dies down as the last words settle into their minds. Thor clears his throat and sits up straighter.

“So, lastly,” Thor starts. “Do...you have...Was this all real or was this just a product of the sex pollen plant?” He shuts his eyes. Even though he knows he can still hear him, he just hopes closing can help with the truth that is about to come out.

Loki takes in a deep breathe. “No, it was a real. Sure, I just acted upon the sex pollen since it was driving me crazy the past couple of days. But it was all real. My feelings intensified more when I thought about you, which is why I was avoiding you. That and I wanted to control my urge to just jump you at a corner and mount you.” He cracks his smile when Thor laughs at his comment.

“I understand now,” Thor scoots a little closer to Loki and grabs his hand. “My feelings are also real. And, I was not under some spell or sex pollen.”

Loki grins, squeezing Thor’s hand. “It’s just funny that we had to confront our feelings like this.”

“But at least, we finally confessed,” Thor states. “I mean who knows how much longer we would have gone tip-toeing around each other.”

“Knowing us and our record already, I think it would have been a lifetime.”

“But I wouldn’t mind spending a lifetime with you,” Thor says, scooting even closer until their knees touch.

A spread crawls up Loki’s neck and across his cheeks. He smiles fondly Thor, his love.

“Do we have to hug now?” Loki asks again, but this time expecting the hug.

Thor wraps his arms around Loki as he does the same to Thor. Thor rests his chin on top of Loki’s head while Loki’s head is buried against his chest. It’s like their first time on the ship together but this time, they both know what they want and know how each other feel. They feel content and happy, just embracing each other’s scent and warmth.

“Maybe, we should warn them about our discoveries,” Thor says. He can feel Loki’s laughter vibrating against his chest.

“In a few minutes. They can handle themselves for a bit.”

CRASH. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you Dul?”

“I don’t know but I can’t help myself. Help me!”

“...I spoke too soon...”


End file.
